Time Lord VS Crowley
by destielxoxo
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale are sent hurdling through a portal after an unfortunate one on one with Satan's Son. They find themselves inside the Tardis alongside The Doctor and Rose with no idea how to get back their Earth. How will Crowley and The Doctor as well as their companions deal with their astonishing resemblance?
1. The Black Abyss

Chapter 1: The Black Abyss

"Adam! What the hell have you done!?" Crowley screamed over the tremendous rushing of wind and clatter of metallic objects scraping across the cement.

"Why would you think it's my fault!?" Adam squealed as he held onto a metal pole for dear life.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because there's a huge fucking portal RIGHT IN FRONT OF US!" Crowley growled as his fitted sunglasses were ripped off his face and thrown into the portal.

"That doesn't mean it's his fault Crowley. It could've been anything. In fact, maybe it was the four horsemen, or Satan," Aziraphale said with hope in his tone.

"Oh Aziraphale, why can't you open your eyes to the obvious. Just this one time!" Crowley's sweaty hands slipped down Adam's shoes as he struggled harder for grip.

"I don't think I can hold on much longer!" Adam let out a loud whelp as his clammy hand's slipped off the pole with the tips of his fingers bearing the weight of both himself and two men.

"Don't you dare let go!" Crowley cursed, his legs dangling in the air with Aziraphale's hands crushing Crowley's ankle.

Adam could feel the pull of the portal growing stronger every second as clusters of objects, computers and buildings disappeared into it. It was almost as if It were a monster gobbling up its dinner.

"I swear if you let go, you'll never hear the end of me!" Crowley's voice broke with each grunting scream as his fingers slipped further down Adam's shoes, the weight of Aziraphale bearing on him.

Crowley held tightly onto the toe end of Adams shoes, his tips searching for any dent to lodge his fingers into.

Suddenly, the grey cement which held the metal pole in place cracked and crumbled which made the pole collapse with a sharp clank.

"Shit!" Crowley yelled as he grew further away from the boy, falling into a blurry abyss of blue and black smoke.

Aziraphale still held onto Crowley's leg despite the fact that they were falling desperately towards the portal with no means of escape. It seemed to him that it was his only form of comfort, knowing that if he were to die, he wouldn't die alone.

"Crowley! Are you still there!?" Aziraphale's child-like voice echoed around them.

"Of course I'm still here! You have a tiger grip on my thigh!" Crowley growled sarcastically as his body was whipped around harshly through the whirlpool of wind and pain.

"I suppose I do. Sorry about that," Aziraphale attempted to loosen his grip but found he slipped further down Crowley's leg which frightened him to his core. Crowley glanced down at the blonde-haired angel and saw his weakened state as he rolled his eyes to the back of his head.

"Crowley! Why can't I see!?" Aziraphale yelled as he trashed his head around the soulless surroundings.

"Oh for crying out loud… Az…" Crowley was interrupted as a silver, rectangular object came flying in his direction. Without any warning, it collided with the back of Crowley's skull, sending radiating pain through his body.

Waves of agony pulsed through his body with every heartbeat as it spread and infected every corner and crevasse of his figure.

Crimson droplets stained the corner of the silver box and ran down his right cheek in streams against the harsh wind.

"Crowley!?" Aziraphale yelped in terror as he heard the loud CLANK upon collision.

Crowley's body went limp as his body flipped and tumbled around the inside of the wormhole.

Suddenly, light streamed in like the sun rising above the horizon early in the morning. The wind began to slowly dissipate as they were sent crashing into what looked like a console room.

The sound of a young man's voice startled him as Aziraphale creased his eyebrows in strange recognition.

It was as if the voices were an echo along his timestream, growing closer and louder.

Abruptly, they were sent crashing towards the sound as if they were tumbling down a 90-degree slide at Questacon.

Upon collision with the hard floor, Aziraphale felt his consciousness slowly slip away.

"Doctor!?" Was the last thing Aziraphale heard before fading away into a black abyss behind his heavy eyelids.


	2. Trapped

"Where could they have come from?" A woman's voice echoed through their ears, sounding like a blur of colours in the night sky.

"I have no clue. Maybe a temporal shift? Wormhole?" Crowley could feel the continuous pulsing of heat on his cheek.

"But how come he looks like you?" the woman observed the lines on Crowley's face and immediately shifted her attention to his hair.

"Hey, at least you're finally ginger," the woman chuckled and nudged the man beside her.

"This isn't me Rose. At least I don't think so. There's something about him that's making my skin crawl, I just can't put my finger on it," the man leaned in closer, inspecting him from the tips of his toes up to the tallest hair on his head.

Crowley's eyes slowly began to open as weights pulled on the ends of them, begging him to keep them shut.

"Woah. His eyes look very… Feline." Crowley could hear the fascination in the tone of the person the man called Rose.

"What the hell?...?" Crowley grumbled sleepily as he pushed off of the ground into a side-sitting position.

"And he's awake! Hello!" The strange man placed a hand on Crowley's shoulder for support with a wide smile spread across his face.

"Where am i? Who are you people?!" Crowley backed off slightly and attempted to stand up but struggled immensely.

"No, he's definitely not Alien but he's not human either… Why you? Why of all beings were you locked onto my Tardis," The Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver at the man as a strange whining noise escaped from the metal interior.

"Maybe it's the resemblance? You two could be connected or something?" Rose suggested as she comfortably hooked her hand through the doctor's arm.

"Maybe. But my gut is telling me otherwise. Could there be some sort of subatomic connection? Something in the temporal field? Maybe something pulling you into alignment with the Chronon Shell? Or, it could be something macro mining your DNA within the interior matrix!" The Doctor gritted his teeth together and spoke with such certainty as he continued with two hands grasped on the handle of his sonic.

The blue light which emitted from the tip of the metallic cylinder flashed abruptly like a photographic camera.

"Can you stop bleeping me!" Crowley wailed as he smacked the sonic screwdriver out of the doctor's hand.

"Right, sorry," The Doctor apologised as he regained his stance, attempting to stay above this situation.

Crowley glanced at the Doctor with a bewildered expression as he inspected his features.

The Doctor could see the spark of recognition immediately in Crowley's golden serpent eyes, but he noticed that Crowley chose to ignore it.

"Now tell me who YOU are and what I'm doing here, or I will conjure up what Kungfu I learned in the 17th century and kick your arse. Got it," Crowley stood with a strong defence stature, his two hands balled into tight fists in front of his face.

"Look, theres no need for violence. This is just a really unfortunate misunderstanding. Right Doctor," Rose reassured him as she nudged the doctor's side gently.

"Exactly. Look, why don't we exchange names and get a bit more familiar with eachother, ha. I'm The Doctor and this is Rose," The Doctor gestured happily to himself and the woman beside him.

"Crowley," Crowley spoke unsurely but held his hand out confidently for them to shake.

"Wait, as in the demon Crowley?" Rose stepped forward curiously.

"In the flesh," Crowley replied with his hands spread out to his sides in a sing songy embrace.

Suddenly, the ship stirred and rocked as alarms blared through the speakers above them.

Red lights flickered in every corner like sirens as 3 green balls glided simultaneously

up and down a wide crystal-clear cylinder above the console.

The Doctor and Rose were both startled by the sudden burst of noise compared to the solemn environment they previously occupied.

Crowley heard a loud and desperate wheezing noise surround him followed by a rough PLONK.

The Tardis automatically began to settle down and the room grew quiet once more.

"I would ask, but it looks like a high-tech kitchen and my area of expertise is stronger in the retro aspects of life," Crowley spoke with enlightenment through being proud of his achievements and hobbies.

"Where ever you and your friend came from, you are completely safe in here, you have no need to worry…" Rose reassured him as she held out a hand but was declined without hesitation.

"Wait! Oh shit, Aziraphale! Where is he?! I swear, if you've probed him, or whatever you alien's do…!" Crowley yelped as he began to pace frantically around the Tardis in a desperate search for his friend.

"Why would we probe him?" Rose whispered under her breath.

"I need to get outta here."


	3. Big Friendly Button!

"Ah Crowley, I don't think that's a very smart idea," Rose shouted as she stretched her neck out to improve her vocal projection.

Crowley didn't display any signs of recognition to Rose's words as he continued towards the large blue doors in a fit of rage. He grasped the silver lock and twisted it as the doors flew open almost instantaneously.

"What the hell?" Crowley looked dazed and confused as he stared off into the milky black depths of space.

"I tried to warn him," Rose whispered in the Doctor's ear. She tapped the man's shoulder with a cupped hand as she jogged off in Crowley's direction.

"This is a spaceship. His spaceship. It's called the Tardis. Time and Relative Dimension's in Space. Welcome aboard," Rose spoke softly as she directed her attention towards the golden sphere's that replaced the man's brown eyes. They looked that of a serpent, with black oval shaped slits that widened as he averted his attention to Rose.

"What did you do with him!?" Crowley growled softly at the man in the brown pin striped suit as he paced angrily towards him.

"With who now?" The Doctor tone raised in pitch considerably as he grabbed the insides of his wrists behind his back.

"Aziraphale," Crowley spoke sternly as he approached the man whom looked identical to himself but considerably younger. The lines on this man's face were very minimal and despite the difference in eye colour, they looked as though they carried several dozen lifetimes of heart wrenching memories.

"Ohh, you mean the fella with the white hair? He came along right after you. He should be…." The Doctor's voice trailed off as he walked towards the back of the giant machine and peered around the corner.

"Where'd he go?" The man's voice echoed soothingly as he turned back to Rose.

"Oh for heaven's sake! UHH, I can't believe I just said that," Crowley's face contorted in disgust as he ventured towards where the Doctor was standing.

"He's always getting himself into trouble," Crowley spoke with a very broad English accent as his boots made a loud clanking noise upon impact with the now metallic flooring.

"Have you got any alcohol? I have a feeling I'll be needing it," Crowley swayed his hips and turned on his heels to face the formally dressed man.

"Well, if I had a look I'm sure I could find some. Um, just one more question, where exactly are you going?" The Doctor raised his pitch as he took a few slow steps towards Crowley.

"Well, as a previous caretaker of the anti-christ I feel as though I've earned a break… What do you think I'm doing?! I'm going to look for the friend that you so helplessly lost," Crowley shook his head at that and strode down the hallway with a slight groove to the movement of his hips.

"There's no way you're capable of navigating your way around the Tardis. Its rooms and dimensions are infinite and forever changing. One minute you could be in the library and the next you'll be floating naked around a supernova," The Doctor flicked his head back towards Rose and grabbed his long brown trench coat from one of the orange synthetically made trunks which rooted up to the ceiling.

He flung the large piece of clothing over one arm and threaded it through the other as it hung down and flapped at his ankles.

"Your ship sounds very friendly," Crowley muttered sarcastically.

"Don't listen to him," The Doctor stroked the iron bar which curved around like an archway and planted itself through the floorboards.

"So where are you from anyway? Were you like, born and raised in hell?" Rose skipped over to Crowley and interlaced her right hand with the doctors.

"I'm a fallen angel. Well, I wouldn't say 'fall,' more like I sauntered vaguely downwards. I guess I just hung out with the wrong people," Crowley sounded regretful of his decisions but continued to walk ahead of The Doctor and Rose, turning corners at will.

"I'm sorry," Rose felt a little guilty that she had intruded on his personal life but still glad she asked.

"Nah, I love my life. I tempted Eve into committing the first ever sin, I mean who else can say they've done that," Crowley's tone came out quite nasally.

"You mean, in the garden of Eden? That can't be, that whole story was made up? God may exist in some minds as a symbol of hope, but he is completely fictional," The Doctor rambled on like a new companion upon first seeing the wonders of time travel.

"Well last time I checked I certainly wasn't fictional, so I have no clue as to what you're rambling on about," Crowley turned another corner but came to a blocked entrance with a giant set of automatic mechanical doors which curved at the ends.

Crowley slammed his fist on the giant red semi-circular button which stuck out of the wall directly beside the door. A clanking and pounding sound became apparent throughout their surroundings.

"Crowley!" a posh male's voice echoed harshly on the opposing side of the door. His tone sounded very alert and the frequency wobbled as if he were running.

"Aziraphale!" Crowley yelled as he pounded his fist on the door.

Muffled yells and pounding footsteps were heard distinctively on the other side but were muted to an extent due to the blaring alarms radiating from the Tardis's core.

"No no no no! She's locked every entrance and exit!" The Doctor ran about frantically pounding on the doors as he ripped open a control panel and pulled out some of the wires. He interlaced a blue and yellow wire through his teeth as he stuffed his right hand down the inside of his brown pinstriped jacket.

"Something foreign has snuck its way aboard my Tardis and she doesn't like it!" The Doctor muffled through the wires sticking out of his mouth. He pulled out the same silver and blue sonic screwdriver and pointed it directly at the red wire in the panel as it whirred with intensity.

"I thought you had the shields on?" Rose yelled over the blaring alarms.

"I did, but something could've followed Crowley closely from behind. Afterall, he did manage to break through the shields without a scratch to show for it," The Doctor pulled out the wires which were stuffed in his mouth and replaced them by lodging his sonic between his pearly whites.

"Almost there… And done!" The Doctor shoved the panel back into place and held his hand out behind him for Rose to grasp.

The Doctor looked back and forth between Rose and Crowley with his face contorted into a surprisingly wide smile. Crowley thought's rampaged through his brain as he dreaded what could happen to his best friend. For him, it was quite strange and a little disorientating seeing his identical counterpart this cheery, or smart.

"Alon-sy!" The Doctor yelled as he slammed his fist onto the glowing red button.


	4. Dont Blink!

A man in a tight cream coloured vest and trench coat with an accurately tied pink plaid bow tie came bolting through the door, stumbling over his own footing.

The Doctor and Rose ran to the side to get out of Aziraphale's way, but Crowley stood steadily in the same position, directly in front of the door. His arms were spread out like an eagle, ready to catch the angel's weight.

"Look out!" the white-haired man squealed as he tripped and fumbled through the door into Crowley's warm embrace.

Aziraphale's weight proved too much for Crowley to handle once the angel knocked Crowley to the ground in one harsh blow.

The Doctor smashed his hand on the red button once again as the thick slab of metal fell steadily down to the ground.

"I see you literally fell for me huh," Crowley chuckled but the pressure on his stomach made it sound like a wheezing gasp.

"There's this thing! It was… Oh my goodness… I've never seen anything like it?!" Aziraphale's voice was coated heavily in panic. His chest rose and fell at a fast pace as his eyes searched frantically until they stopped on Crowley's.

"That… was a weeping angel," The Doctor interjected as he confidently shoved his sonic screwdriver back into the inside of his jacket.

Crowley expressed slight discomfort in his current position as Aziraphale acknowledged it and pushed himself into a standing position

"That did NOT look like an angel," Aziraphale pointed at the Doctor as he shook his head uncomfortably.

"No not an angel, a weeping angel. They are as old as the universe itself and can move faster than the blink of an eye," The Doctor prolonged his sentences dramatically while interlacing his arms across his chest.

"But it was stone!?" Aziraphale glanced at the doctor with a worried and confused expression painted across his frame.

"Their physical appearance is stone but they're one of the most dangerous things in all of creation," The Doctor spoke with his breath held at the back of his throat.

Suddenly, the sound of fists pounding on metal echoed through the room. Realisation struck them hard in the chest which caused everyone but the doctor to jump in freight.

Aziraphale turned to Crowley with his eyes wide in horror.

"Oh dear. It appears I may have made a booboo," Aziraphale commented as his head fell to the ground in embarrassment.

"What have you done this time angel. Don't tell me you're the one who released this 'what do you call it…' depressed angel. Cause that would be a new low, even for you," Crowley rolled his eyes and jumped again as another iron fist connected with the door.

"Ah, it's weeping," Rose interjected silently with her neck craned forward.

"What?" Crowley swung his head around to meet with Rose's maroon eyes.

"It's called a weeping angel," Rose said with a smug look on her face.

"Oh who CARES what it's called! Weeping, Depressed, same thing. What I would like to know is, how in all of creation will we maneuverer our way outta here? Any clever ideas?" Crowley's voice was forced into a higher resonance as he attempted to beat the noise of the alarms.

"Spaceman! You seem to be the brains around here. Got a plan?" Crowley waved his hands about as he faced the doctor and began to move, his boots causing the metal to vibrate with every step.

"Not unless you have a mirror on you," The Doctor joked as he shoved his bony hands into the left pocket of his trench coat.

He ruffled around in his pockets manically as if he were looking for a book in a library with a blindfold on.

He sighed heavily as he pulled his hand out and looked up to see the man in the lighter trench coat with his hand stretched out in front of him.

"Will this do?" The angel said with a tone which begged for acceptance, like a young child.

In his beefy palm rested a small circular object with a face of translucent reflection.

"It's perfect!" The Doctor glanced up at Aziraphale with child-like hope sparkling in his old eyes.

He grasped the mirror and stretched out his sleeve as he wiped it with the inside of his wrist.

The sirens grew louder and more intense as the sounds bounced off of their metallic surroundings like a handball on concrete.

"Now all I need to do is adjust the harmonic frequency so that it matches the angel's resonance," The Doctor smiled intelligently as he whipped out his sonic screwdriver once more and aimed it at the mirror in the centre of his palm.

The sonic came to life in several small bursts of blue light as the doctor held it upside down with his thumb stiffly placed on the bottom.

"And… Done," The Doctor said proudly as he held the mirror up to his face.

"Work of magic… Well science… But magic sounds cooler… See!" The Doctor rambled awkwardly and shoved the mirror into the blonde man's face.

"Why can I not see my reflection? Am I a ghost? Oh no don't tell me I've died and become a ghost!" Aziraphale exclaimed melodramatically.

"You're an angel Aziraphale. Not a ghost," Crowley rolled his eyes as he traced the indented patterns along the walls.

"Oh yeah. Forgot about that," Aziraphale smiled sheepishly whilst Rose examined the mirror she removed from the Doctor's care.

"So how does it work? I assume were going to use it to trap the weeping angel," Rose interrupted the silence as she handed the mirror to Crowley.

"Think of the universe like this. Everything emits some level of harmonic frequency and if you match their frequency with enough power, you can destroy it. A bit like how you can shatter a wine glass by singing," The Doctor unknowingly looked over at Crowley who was currently inspecting himself in the mirror, despite not being able to see his counterpart.

"So that's the reason why we can't see our reflection! Because you've tuned it into the angel's frequency! Oh, that's clever!" Rose exclaimed as Crowley handed the mirror back to The Doctor with a smirk.

"Clever's my middle name," The Doctor uttered as he held the mirror a metre in front of his chest; the reflective side facing the door.

"When I say go… Rose, you press the red button and get behind me as fast as you can," The Doctor directed and confirmed it with a single nod.

Crowley and Aziraphale snuck behind the Doctors skinny frame as Aziraphale reached for Crowley's hand with a petrified expression on his face.

"Ready?" The Doctor stared wide eyed at Rose.

"Go!"


End file.
